


Finsternis in Menschengestalt

by Malicean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicean/pseuds/Malicean
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord der Sith: die perfekte Zielscheibe für Furcht und Abscheu – und beides so wohlverdient. Allerdings herrscht Krieg, und der bringt das Schlimmste und das Beste in jedem von uns hervor.Deutsche Fassung von Darkness in Man's Shape.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness in Man's Shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303335) by [Malicean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicean/pseuds/Malicean). 

> Mein Vorsatz für's Neue Jahr 2019: endlich meine Geschichten von FFnet auch auf AO3 posten.
> 
> **Finsternis in Menschengestalt **wurde zuerst auf FFnet gepostet vom 01.01.2012 bis 01.01.2013.
> 
> Dank an Tlana Isimi, die mich daran erinnert hat, dass ich mal den Ehrgeiz hatte, meine gesammelten Werke zu übersetzen. Und ganz besonders an Can Tho, die mir Korrektur gelesen hat – alle verbliebenen Fehler sind allein mein.

* * *

**Vor langer, langer Zeit, in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxie,**  
**herrschte Krieg. Es hatte seit Jahrzehnten Krieg geherrscht und das**  
** würde auch noch einige Zeit so bleiben. Viele Jahrhunderte später würden**  
** manche Historiker auf diese Zeit zurückblicken und sie als den Sechzigjährigen**  
** Krieg bezeichnen, während ihre Kollegen mehrere verschiedene Konflikte unterschieden**  
** und einen gemeinsamen Ursprung aller verneinten. Für die Wesen, welche diese umstrittenen**  
** Jahre selbst erlebten, waren die Geschichten ihres Lebens indes noch nicht zu _ Geschichte_ kondensiert.**

**Dies sind einige dieser Geschichten, kurze Einblicke in eine gleichermaßen erschreckende wie faszinierende Welt. Seid**  
**jedoch gewarnt: dies ist eine Welt der zahlreichen Grautöne. Eine Welt der ehrenhaften Feinde und rachsüchtiger Massen, in welcher**  
** der alte Spruch über Terroristen und Freiheitskämpfer auf beiden Seiten der Wahrheit entsprechen mag. Eine Welt, in der die Rollen von Helden**  
** und Schurken austauschbar werden, von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus gesehen. Ein Standpunkt, der zwischen den einzelnen Geschichten variiert, denn**  
** zwischen ihnen besteht keine Verbindung, auch keine feste Reihenfolge, nichts über die Tatsache hinaus, dass alle während der Herrschaft des Imperators statt-**  
** finden. Manche sind finster gehalten, andere lichter, manche kurz, manche ein wenig länger; die meisten betreffen Personen, von denen ihr noch nie etwas gehört habt –**  
** und vermutlich auch nie wieder etwas hören werdet – bis auf einen, stets wiederkehrenden Charakter, der in sämtlichen Geschichten immer wieder eine entscheidende Rolle spielt.**

* * *

A/N: Ich bin, wie ich gestehen muss, schwer auf Imperialer Seite, ganz einfach, weil – gebt es zu! – Darth Vader der bei weitem coolste Charakter von allen ist, und der ist im Original stets aufseiten des Imperiums – nicht notwendigerweise des Imperators, aber immer des Imperiums. Daher werde ich versuchen, ein paar anständige Figuren auf beiden Seiten des Konflikts – oder gar unter denen, die sich aus allem raushalten – zu zeigen, aber falls ein wirklich mieser Charakter auftaucht, dann ist es kein imperialer OC. Das Original bietet davon genügend, also gleicht es sich im Endeffekt wieder aus, schätze ich. Damit will ich jedoch nicht die Allianz verteufeln; der menschlichen Geschichte nach zu urteilen, wird der Widerstand gegen das Imperium ein solches Wirrwarr unabhängiger Gruppen – und Individuen – jeglicher Schattierung an Idealismus, Moralität und Blutrünstigkeit sein, dass buchstäblich alles erlaubt ist. Solltet ihr es jedoch vorziehen, die Gesamtheit der Imperialen Streitkräfte als finstere Schurken – und jegliches Wesen, das sich ihnen entgegenstellt, als hehre Lichtgestalt – zu sehen, dann treffen einige diese Geschichten wahrscheinlich nicht euren Geschmack. Überspringt diese ruhig, oder, noch besser, teilt mir mit, warum die Dinge unmöglich _so_ ablaufen können, in weit, weit entfernten Galaxien.

A/N 2: Ich hab nicht viel mit dem Expanded Universe am Hut, also versuche ich den Filmen treu zu bleiben, aber alles andere wird passend gemacht. Und nachdem bei der englischen Version öfter mal nachgefragt wurde, hier gleich zu Anfang: was ihr nicht wiedererkennt, ist es ein OC, also eine von den Personen, von denen ihr noch nie etwas gehört habt und vermutlich auch nie wieder etwas hören werdet.

A/N 3: Altersfreigabe. Na ja, es herrscht Krieg, da passieren hässliche Dinge. Ich versuche nicht allzu grafisch zu werden, wer also alt genug ist für die Abendnachrichten, sollte alt genug sein, dies zu lesen. Das ist wie alt? Ich gehe davon aus, dass T (13+) ausreicht, wenn etwas eher _ab 16_ ist als _ab 12_ wird eine entsprechende Warnung am Anfang stehen.


	2. Monster

_Er, der Monster erschlägt, ist notwendigerweise schrecklicher als jedes Monster, nicht wahr? Wie sonst könnten die Monster ihn fürchten?_

* * *

Das Wort _'Parade'_ hatte für das vierjährige Kind bisher keine Bedeutung gehabt. Es war jedoch ein Wort, das er nun zu begreifen begann, während Begriffe wie _'Amtsantrittszeremonie' _und _'Sektorengouverneur'_ beliebige Silbenstränge blieben, die geradewegs über seinen Kopf hinwegsegelten. Parade bedeutete Aufregung, seltsame Kleider, schubsende Menschenmengen – selbst auf dem Lieblingsbalkon seiner Tante; bedeutete zahllose neue und wundervolle, erschreckende und faszinierende Anblicke und Geräusche.

Die Truppen in ihren makellosen Marschformationen glitzerten in der Sonne und waren daher faszinierend – aber nur sehr kurzfristig. Die Geher in all ihrer bedrohlichen Majestät waren offensichtlich "Hunde!" und lösten eine etwas hitzige Diskussion aus, was solch ein großes – und metallisches – Vieh wohl essen mochte oder nicht; und _Nein_, er konnte keinen bekommen, nicht einmal einen kleinen, da blieb seine Mutter eisern. Die Staffel TIEs, die röhrend über den Himmel zogen, brachten das Kind bei ihrem ersten Überflug zum Weinen, aber er winkte ihnen mit Begeisterungsschreien nach, als sie sich schließlich zurück zu den Sternen erhoben.

Als all diese grimmige Pracht weitergezogen oder zum Stillstand gekommen war, erwartete der kleine Junge, dass jetzt etwas noch Eindrucksvolleres folgen würde. Er war zutiefst enttäuscht, als ein ziemlich normal aussehender Mann auf einem nahegelegenen Podest anfing zu reden und zu reden und einfach nicht mehr aufhören wollte.

In der verzweifelten Suche nach etwas, irgendetwas, das interessanter war als der redende Mann, lehnte sich der Vierjährige so weit nach vorne, wie es der feste Griff seiner Mutter erlaubte, und sah sich um. Die Nachmittagssonne warf lange Schatten über den Platz, und einer davon kroch langsam auf die Tribüne vor dem Gouverneurspalast zu. Genau genommen lag ein Stück Schatten schon auf dem rückwärtigen Teil der Tribüne, dachte der Junge, bis ein plötzlicher Windstoß nicht nur die Banner zum Flattern brachte, die von jeder erdenklichen Oberfläche hingen, sondern auch dieses lose Stück Schatten.

Er sah genauer hin. Etwas Riesiges und Bedrohliches stand dort, eine vage humanoide Gestalt, hochgewachsen und düster, mit einem schwarzen Mantel, der sich hinter ihr blähte wie finstere Schwingen. Die große Kreatur machte dem kleinen Kind Angst.

"Ist das ein Monster?", fragte er in eingeschüchtertem Flüsterton, und wies auf das ominöse, zum Leben erwachte Stück Schatten.

Seine Mutter sah geschockt aus und fing an zu stottern, aber sein Onkel Jufa, ein Mann den der Junge selten zu Gesicht bekam, lachte auf eine unfreundliche Art und sagte: "Ein Monster? Verdammt richtig, er ist ein Monster. Das Monster, das alle anderen Monster davonjagt."

Für den kleinen Jungen ergab das perfekten Sinn. Monster waren furchteinflößend, da war es nur folgerichtig, dass sie nur vor etwas Angst hatten, das noch fürchterlicher war.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Stark aufgekratzt, aber gleichzeitig übermüdet von all der Aufregung des Tages, wurde das Kind am Abend zeitig ins Bett geschickt. Er wusste es besser, als sich mit seiner Mutter anzulegen, wenn sie diesen gewissen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, und das Beste was er seinem Kindermädchen abschwatzen konnte, war, sich aus seinem Lieblingsbuch Geschichten vorlesen zu lassen, wenn er dafür ohne Gegenwehr in seinen Schlafanzug stieg. Obwohl er eifrig das Gegenteil beteuerte, war der Vierjährige eingeschlafen, ehe die erste Geschichte auch nur halb zu Ende war.

Allerdings war er dann eine Stunde vor Mitternacht bereits wieder wach. Der Raum lag größtenteils im Dunkeln und das Kind drückte seinen Lieblingsstoffwookiee enger an sich. Jedes Mal wenn sie Onkel und Tante besuchten, wurde die Familie im selben Trakt in einem Seitenflügel des Palasts untergebracht, also hatte er schon früher in diesem Zimmer geschlafen, aber er mochte es ganz und gar nicht. Es gab hier Unmengen an finsteren Nischen und unbekannten Möbelstücken, die alle wie dafür geschaffen waren, Monstern im Dunkeln Unterschlupf zu bieten. Sein Kindermädchen schlief zwar auch im selben Raum, er konnte sogar ihr leises Schnarchen hören, aber die alte Irem war zur Monsterabwehr denkbar ungeeignet, weil sie standhaft leugnete, dass sie überhaupt existierten.

Das Kind grub sich tiefer unter seine Decke und wünschte sich seine Taschenlampe dabei zu haben, denn schließlich war Licht das einzige, wovor Monster sich fürchteten.

Dann setzte er sich abrupt auf. Das stimmte so nicht mehr, oder? An genau diesem Nachmittag hatte er etwas – oder jemanden? das Kind war sich da nicht so sicher – gesehen, vor dem sogar Monster Angst hatten.

Ehe die Monster seinen Plan erraten und von unter dem Bett nach ihm schnappen konnten – und ehe sein Kindermädchen aufwachte, was den Plan ebenso gründlich ruiniert hätte – war der Vierjährige durch die Tür geschlüpft und trottete auf bloßen Füßen geräuschlos durch den beleuchteten Korridor davon.

Musik und Gelächter drangen schwach vom Hauptflügel herüber, und der kleine Junge folgte den Klängen. Es kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, dass _'das Monster, das alle anderen Monster davonjagt'_ sich nicht unter den lachenden Feiernden befinden mochte.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Binnen kurzem stieß er jedoch auf ein unerwartetes Hindernis. Sturmtruppen patrouillierten den Gang, dem zu folgen er vorgehabt hatte, und obwohl er alt genug war, um zu wissen, dass es sich dabei nicht um Schneemänner handelte (auf mysteriöse Weise zum Leben erwacht), wie einer seiner Spielkameraden sie nannte, so war er doch auch alt genug, um zu begreifen, dass die weißgepanzerten Männer ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zurück ins Bett schicken würden. Er duckte sich in eine reich verzierte Nische und dachte stirnrunzelnd nach.

Die Gartenseite! Im Gegensatz zu den Balkonen auf der Vorderseite des Palasts, waren die Balkone auf der Gartenseite in einem durchgängigen Stück gebaut und wurden nur durch kunstvoll verzierte Trennwände unterteilt. Wie er bei seinem letzten Besuch herausgefunden hatte, konnten die Trennwände umgangen werden, indem man sich auf der einen Seite durchs Geländer zwängte – zu verschnörkelt um jemandem seiner Größe viel in den Weg zu stellen – sich außen an der Trennwand vorbeihangelte und auf der anderen Seite wieder nach innen kroch. Sein Kindermädchen hatte fast einen Herzanfall erlitten als sie ihn auf halbem Weg durchs Geländer erwischt hatte, sechs Stockwerke über der Erde, und hatte ihm strengstens verboten, das je wieder zu versuchen. Aber sie hatte nichts davon gesagt, von einem Balkon zum nächsten zu klettern. Und außerdem waren das hier besondere Umstände, entschied der Junge.

Wie er gehofft hatte, gab es auf den inneren Balkonen keine Wachen, und so kam er ohne Zwischenfall an den Großen Ballsaal heran. Er war gerade dabei in den letzten der unbeleuchteten Balkone zu klettern, als etwas im Schatten ihn anfauchte.

Das Kind erstarrte.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, dann ertönte ein weiteres Fauchen und dann kam einer der Schatten auf ihn zu, mit im Dunkel rot glühenden Lichtern. Im ersten Schrecken wich der kleine Junge zurück, aber hinter ihn war nichts als leere Luft. Wild nach einem Halt jenseits seiner Reichweite greifend, fiel er mit einem Japsen nach hinten, zu geschockt um auch nur zu schreien.

Ein fester Griff hielt seinen Fall auf, er wurde über das Geländer gehievt und dann packte ihn eine riesige Faust am Schlafanzug. An dieser Reihenfolge war irgendwas verkehrt, das war dem Kind klar, aber dann machten sich alle klaren Gedanken aus dem Staub, denn _'das Monster, das alle anderen Monster davonjagt' _starrte auf ihn herunter. Sein genialer Plan kam ihm plötzlich viel weniger genial vor. Was wenn das Monster kleine Jungs auffraß, so wie die Krayt-Drachen, von denen ihm sein Kindermädchen erzählt hatte?

"Ich fresse keine kleinen Jungs", grollte eine Stimme, so tief und nahe, dass er sie bis in seine Knochen vibrieren spüren konnte.

Dem Jungen fiel die Kinnlade runter. Das Monster konnte Gedanken lesen!

"Das kann ich. Aber wer hat Dich gelehrt, mich ein Monster zu nennen, Junge?"

"Cool!", entfuhr es dem Vierjährigen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass man ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte, und weil seine Mutter und sein Kindermädchen ihr Bestes getan hatten, ihm Manieren beizubringen, bemühte er sich, sie richtig zu beantworten.

"Jufa hat gesagt, Du wärst das Monster, das alle anderen Monster davonjagt, und ich dachte ... ichdachteDukönntestdieMonsterin meinemSchlafzimmerdavonjagen." Von Angesicht zu, äh, Brustkasten mit dem Monster klang das überhaupt nicht mehr nach einem tollen Plan.

"Tut mir leid, Sir", fügte er prophylaktisch hinzu.

Da war ein wirklich seltsames Geräusch. Dann ein Fauchen. Dann ein anderes seltsames Geräusch, ein bisschen wie ein ersticktes Lachen und ein Fauchen gleichzeitig. Und noch ein Fauchen.

Das Fauchen war nicht gegen ihn gerichtet, begriff der Junge, das war einfach etwas, dass das Monster die ganze Zeit über tat. Was Sinn machte, denn es war ein furchteinflößendes Geräusch, und man konnte sich ja nie sicher sein, ob nicht noch irgendwo andere Monster in den Schatten lauerten, wenn man sie nicht ständig davonjagte.

"Also schön," drang das tiefe Grollen durch seine Überlegungen, "lass uns ein paar Monster jagen gehen."

Und dann klemmte ihn das Monster – es hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass er es irgendwie anders nennen sollte, oder? – fest unter einen Arm … und sprang oben aufs Geländer.

"Cool!", hatte das Kind kaum Zeit zu denken, geschweige denn laut zu wiederholen, ehe die hochgewachsene Gestalt einen weiteren Sprung machte, dieses Mal über den Teil der Trennwand hinweg, die über das Geländer hinausragte. Auf diese unglaubliche Art und Weise brachten sie die Gartenbalkone schnell hinter sich, und der Vierjährige erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sein Kindermädchen ja noch in seinem Raum schlief, ehe der schwere Tritt des Monsters sie aufweckte.

Auf seine geflüsterte Warnung hin winkte die schwarzbehandschuhte Hand auf eine seltsame Art in Richtung auf Irems Bett, ehe ihm verkündet wurde: "Sie wird bis zum Morgen nicht aufwachen."

Nachdem nun dieses Detail geklärt war, setzte das Monster den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Bett ab, ehe es etwas metallisches in seine Hand rief und daraus eine zischende rote Flamme entzündete, die länger war als der Vierjährige selbst. Das Kind sah mit vor Erstaunen offen stehendem Mund zu, wie das Monster die blutrote Flamme im Raum herum schwang und durch sämtliche Schatten schnitt, die eventuell einem Monster als Versteck hätten dienen können, ehe es die Flamme wieder verschwinden ließ und den Raum für nun und für immer als monsterfrei erklärte.

Der kleine Junge bezweifelte diese Aussage nicht für eine Sekunde.

Die schwarzbehandschuhte Faust, fast ebenso groß wie der Kopf des Vierjährigen, berührte für einen Augenblick seine Stirn, kühl und überraschend sanft.

„Schlaf jetzt, Junge, und hab nie wieder Angst vor Monstern in der Dunkelheit", grollte die tiefe Stimme, und das Kind war eingeschlafen, ehe sein Kopf auf dem Kissen aufkam.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Viele Jahre später dachte die alte Irem zurück, und machte den Tag, an dem der Junge, den mehr sie aufgezogen hatte als seine eigene Mutter, absolut furchtlos geworden war, wann auch immer Dunkelheit oder seltsame Kreaturen im Spiel waren, als den fest, an dem sie unerklärlicherweise beim Erwachen einen leichten Geruch nach Ozon festgestellt hatte. Die sich daraus ergebenden Tollkühnheiten hatten sie über die Jahre viele graue Haare gekostet.

Während sie zusah wie ihr früheres Ziehkind, nun ein junger Mann, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an Bord eines Schiffes ging, das dazu bestimmt war die Unbekannten Zonen zu erforschen, fragte sie sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, was ihm dieses unerschütterlicher Selbstvertrauen gegeben hatte.

Ihr einziger Hinweis waren ein paar kryptische Worte, ausgesprochen vor fast einem Jahrzehnt und seitdem wohl schon längst vergessen, dass das einzige Ding, das schrecklicher war als jedes Monster, sein Freund sei.


	3. Rechtfertigung

_Wer sich hilfesuchend an höhere Mächte wendet, sollte hoffen, dass besagte Mächte sich einst in ähnlicher Lage befanden; sonst fehlt ihnen womöglich das Verständnis, dass Hilfe überhaupt nötig sei._

* * *

Nach allseits vom Militär geteilter Überzeugung hätte die Galaxie schon längstens befriedet sein können, wenn man nur den Aufwand, der zur Bearbeitung des Papierkriegs notwendig war, in produktivere Bahnen hätte leiten können.

Diese Überzeugung wurde selbst vom Oberkommandierenden der Imperialen Streitkräfte geteilt. Lord Vader hasste den Papierkrieg leidenschaftlich. Nichtsdestoweniger wurde sein Schreibtisch davon überschwemmt, selbst wenn seine Adjutanten alles in die möglichst geraffte Form verdichteten.

Während er sich durch einen Stapel von Dokumenten arbeitete, die er jeweils nur abzeichnen musste, fand der Sithlord die Akte einer Kriegsgerichtsverhandlung vor sich, die irgendwo in diesem Sektor stattgefunden hatte. Der Verteidiger hatte Berufung eingelegt – ein Routinevorgang der kaum jemals das erste Urteil aufhob – und da eine der involvierten Parteien direkt Grandmoff Trachta unterstand, lag die nächsthöhere Autorität bei ihm. Er überflog die Akte auf dem Datapad flüchtig, erpicht die Stelle zu finden, wo er seine Unterschrift setzen und diese ganze Scharade beenden konnte, als ihm etwas ins Auge stach.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Was als nächstes passierte, konnte nie wirklich befriedigend erklärt werden. Lord Vader war _nicht_ dafür bekannt, Gnade walten zu lassen. Die vernünftigste Erklärung war eine aufkeimende Rivalität zwischen dem Grandmoff und dem Oberkommandierenden, die sich in einem kleinlichen Affront äußerte – was niemanden überzeugen konnte, der die reichlich ... zupackende Art des Sithlord kannte.

Aber was konnte es sonst für eine Erklärung geben, wenn der drakonische Kommandant einen jungen Offizier begnadigte, der nicht nur eine Anzahl an wertvollen Sklaven befreit sondern dabei auch einen vorgesetzten Offizier angegriffen hatte, und die Strafe von standrechtlicher Hinrichtung zu unehrenhafter Entlassung milderte? Die pathetische Rechtfertigung des jungen Idioten, begonnen mit einem übermäßig melodramatischen: "Es sind nicht nur Sklaven!", konnte wohl kaum mehr Eindruck auf den Sithlord gemacht haben, als auf das Quartett von hohen Offizieren, die das Kriegsgericht gebildet hatten?


	4. Leuchtfeuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Diese Geschichte enthält sowohl die finsterste Einstellung wie auch die grafischste Gewalt (Altersfreigabe obere Kante T, also eher _ab 16 _denn _ab 12_), die in dieser Sammlung auftauchen wird. Wer hier unbeschadet durchkommt, hat sonst nichts mehr zu befürchten.

* * *

_Im Krieg gibt es auf allen Seiten Monster und überall auch kleine Fünkchen Licht._

* * *

Sie fragen mich nie, ob ich das tun will. Tatsächlich will ich es nicht. Ganz entschieden nicht, aber niemand schert sich darum. Niemand mag mich, nicht einmal Daeks, obwohl er der einzige ist, der sich an meiner Anwesenheit erfreut. Er erfreut sich daran, mich zu benutzen, sollte ich sagen, das perfekte Werkzeug für gewisse Gelegenheiten.

So wie diese. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer er ist, dieser Mann mit dem man mich eingeschlossen hat, aber ich bin auch nicht hier um Konversation zu treiben. Ich bin hier um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Dafür bin ich nützlich.

Ich hasse es benutzt zu werden, das macht mich wütend. Und je wütender ich werde, desto nützlicher bin ich, desto öfter werde ich benutzt ... ein Teufelskreis. Schlimme Dinge passieren wenn ich wütend werde. Ich kann das nicht kontrollieren, aber ich hasse was geschieht, und der Hass verstärkt alles zusätzlich und die Spirale dreht sich schneller.

_Die Spirale dreht sich schneller ..._ Ein gutes Bild, und ich versuche es festzuhalten, aber es zerrinnt zu schnell. In der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Halt auf dieser Seite des Wahnsinns werfe ich also endlich einen genaueren Blick auf mein neustes Opfer.

Er kauert ungelenk in der am weitesten entfernten Ecke, die Hände hinterm Rücken gefesselt, bedeckt mit blauen Flecken und der einen oder anderen Verbrennung, aber sonst nichts. Sie haben ihm alles heruntergerissen, aber irgendetwas in der Art wie er den Kopf hält, zerschlagene Lippen hin oder her, lässt mich den steifen grauen Kragen und die hohe Mütze des Imperialen Offiziers sehen.

"Kurier von der _Devastator,_" erinnere ich mich an einen Gesprächsfetzen, den ich mitgehört habe. "Irgendwas _muss _der über die Pläne von diesem schwarzen Monster wissen."

Ich versuche mich auf Äußerlichkeiten zu beschränken, aber die ganze Anlage ist darauf ausgerichtet, dass ich keine anderen Ablenkungen finde. Er hat Schmerzen und ein wenig Angst, aber momentan ist er hauptsächlich neugierig, weil ich nicht das bin, was er erwartet hat.

Nicht was er erwartet hat – nein, ich bin noch viel schlimmer. Und dafür hasse ich mich, und ich hasse ihn, weil er hier versucht den Helden zu spielen, was mich in diese Situation gebracht hat, und ich hasse Daeks dafür, dass er mich in Situationen wie diese wirft, als Gegenleistung für Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf und den geringsten Funken Würde. Und die erste Woge der Schwarzen Flut, was auch immer es ist das sich Bahn bricht, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere, schmettert ihn gegen die Wand.

Ich mache mich auf die Sturzflut von Furcht und Schrecken gefasst, die jetzt folgen und mich vollends untergehen lassen wird, aber außer dem Schock über den Aufprall und dem Schmerz angebrochener Rippen, die gerade nochmals geprellt wurden, ist da nur ein Wiedererkennen.

"Du bist wie ..." beginnt er völlig überrumpelt, ehe er sich fängt und die Lippen wieder zusammenpresst.

Die Wut verlischt.

"Es gibt noch andere wie mich?" Ich wage nicht zu hoffen, dass es wahr ist; obwohl ich fühlen kann, dass er nicht lügt.

"Nicht wie Du. Er ist nicht mit anderen zu vergleichen," sagt er, mit einer Überzeugung die bis auf die Knochen geht, und nun weiß ich genau warum Daeks die Notwendigkeit verspürt hat, sein privates Monster auszugraben um diesen Mann zu brechen.

Er wirft mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu und beginnt im Detail aufzuzählen, inwiefern ich mich keinesfalls mit diesem mysteriösen, unerreichbar verlockenden _'Er'_ messen kann; aber er ist hundemüde und voller Schmerzen, der scharfe Hohn ist nur eine hauchdünne Fassade. Er verspürt nichts von der Verachtung die er zeigt, also ist es pure Provokation, was ausgesprochen dumm ist unter den Umständen – oder aber selbstmörderische Absicht, was in seiner Situation gar nicht so dumm ist. Er hat allerdings nicht diesen rasiermesserscharfen Kern von_ macheinEnde-macheinEnde-macheinEnde_. Stattdessen ... stattdessen ist da eine Art von verzweifelter Befriedigung.

Ich grabe die Fingernägel in die eigene Haut um die Schwarze Flut zurückzuhalten, um klar genug zu bleiben um denken zu können. Ich habe dieses Gefühl schon mal erlebt: als fallendes Mauerwerk Uires Beine und Teile seines Oberkörpers zerquetscht hatte und eine ganze Einheit Sturmtruppen ihn einkreiste. Er hat sich genauso angefühlt, in dem Moment ehe er den Thermaldetonator losließ und die halbe Truppe mit in den Tod riss.

Ich bin offensichtlich der Detonator, aber ... "Der Rest von ihnen ist außer Reichweite, wo ihnen nichts passiert."

"O doch, das wird es," gibt er zurück, aber mehr sagt er nicht.

Es ist fürchterlich frustrierend, und weil ich ohnehin schon Schwierigkeiten habe in dieser Mischung von Schmerz und Verzweiflung, und den schwachen Echos von Schadenfreude und Furcht aus der Ferne, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, kann ich Frust nicht vertragen.

Die Schwarze Welle schwappt über mich, aber in dem Augenblick, ehe sein Geist von dem verzweifelten Wunsch überschwemmt wird, dem Schmerz zu entkommen, ist da ein kleiner Funke Triumph. Der sollte nicht sein und ich klammere mich an diese Merkwürdigkeit.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Als ich wieder auftauche, ist er nicht mehr da wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe. Ich finde ihn in einer anderen Ecke, nicht mehr kauernd, sondern mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden und verzweifelt nach Luft ringend.

Ich krieche zu ihm und versuche ihn aufzurichten, aber er ist schwer – _Ach nee! _spottet eine innere Stimme_, er ist schließlich ein ausgewachsener Mann_ – und zuckt vor der Berührung zuerst zurück. Seine Haut ist schmierig von Schweiß und anderen Dingen, aber ich wische mir die Hände ab _bevor _ich ihn berühre, weil der Boden noch schlimmer ist, klebrig von altem Zeug. Ich schaffe es, ihn gegen die Wand zu lehnen und sacke neben ihn, dankbar festzustellen, dass seine Atmung in der aufrechten Position gleichmäßiger wird, allerdings mit einem nassen Unterton der mir sagt, dass ich eine gebrochene Rippe in etwas Kritisches gedrückt habe.

Was jetzt? Normalerweise hüte ich mich Leute anzufassen, weil mir das die Art Reizüberflutung verschafft, bei der ich sonst nichts mehr mitbekomme – was die Methode ist, mit der Daeks es schafft mich in seine neuste Falle zu bugsieren, ohne dass es mir vorher auffällt – und der übliche Sturzbach aus Angst und Hass ist auch nichts worauf ich gesteigerten Wert lege. Aber ich konnte ihn ja nicht einfach auf dem Boden ersticken lassen.

Nicht jetzt, wo er mir einen ersten Blick auf ein Wesen meiner Art gewährt hat, etwas das mich aus der Kategorie _abartiges Monster_ und in Richtung _normales Volk _hebt.

Sein Geist stemmt sich verzweifelt gegen die schwarzen Wolken der Bewusstlosigkeit und ich sollte mich schleunigst zurückziehen; aber jenseits der kreatürlichen Furcht vor dem gefährlichen Wesen, die er entschlossen zurückdrängt, und einem allgemeinen Hass auf seine Folterer, gibt es da ein seltsames Gefühl das sich auf mich bezieht, verdächtig nahe an Respekt.

Niemand hat mir jemals für irgendetwas Respekt gezollt, und obwohl mir klar ist, dass ich nur ein Überschwappen von einer allumfassenden Treue und Respekt abbekomme, die dieser Andere-meiner-Art hervorgerufen hat, so bin ich doch noch nicht bereit, es loszulassen. Nicht dass ich könnte, wenn ich wollte, wir lehnen ebenso sehr gegeneinander wie an der Wand hinter uns, und falls ich versuchen sollte mich weg zu bewegen, würde er nur auf mich drauf fallen.

Wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass er einigermaßen klar bei Verstand ist, versuche ich mehr herauszufinden. _'Sag ihnen, dass du ihren Plan kennst, und weise darauf hin wie dämlich er ist, und sie werden den Drang verspüren, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen' _hat Tolvin mal gesagt, ehe ihn dieser fehlgeschlagene Anschlag das Leben gekostet hat, und der war ein Ermittler ehe er sich den Rebellen angeschlossen hat. Er hat nicht mit mir geredet, und er hat hinzugefügt '_manchmal funktioniert es'_, aber das ist das beste was ich vom Verhören weiß, außer ein Instrument des Terrors zu sein.

"Das letzte Mal, dass mir jemand begegnet ist der sich wie Du verhalten hat, hatte ihm eine einstürzende Wand die Beine zertrümmert, aber er hatte einen Detonator, und den hat er nicht losgelassen ehe die Sturmtruppen ihn gefunden hatten. Er hatte große Schmerzen, und ich bin sicher, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte, aber er hat gewartet bis sie nahe genug waren um auch von der Explosion erfasst zu werden."

Ich unterbreche mich und schnappe nach Luft, normalerweise rede ich nicht so viel, aber er reagiert nicht und so presche ich weiter.

"Ich bin offensichtlich der Detonator, und Du versuchst, mich von den Wänden abprallen zu lassen, aber es ist niemand hier den Du mitnehmen kannst wenn ich hochgehe." Ich weiß, dass er zuhört, aber er fühlt sich immer noch überlegen. Überlegen und das kleinste bisschen mitleidig.

"Du bist das Leuchtfeuer, das ihn herrufen wird." Ein Flüstern so sacht, dass ich es kaum hören kann, obwohl unsere Köpfe sich fast berühren.

_Ein Leuchtfeuer._ Ich lache auf, ein hässliches Geräusch in der halbvergrabenen Metallkiste, aber es ist nur zur Hälfte Spott. Taivel hat eine Tradition zu rebellieren die weitaus älter ist als das Imperium, und eine Vorliebe für möglichst einfache Lösungen. Seit urerdenklichen Zeiten haben blinkende Lichter die Annäherung von Patrouillen und Steuereintreibern signalisiert. Wenn ich an Leuchtfeuer denke, denke ich an eine buchstäbliche Lichtquelle, und niemand, am allerwenigsten ich selbst, würde mich mit dem Licht vergleichen. Die andere Hälfte ist ungläubige Hoffnung, denn die Art von Leuchtfeuer die er meint, kennzeichnet etwas für das es sich lohnt herzukommen. _Für mich._

Mir wird erst klar, dass ich den letzten Teil laut ausgesprochen habe, wenn ich ein antwortendes Schnauben höre. "Wen sonst? Ein abgängiger Leutnant ist ihm wohl kaum die Mühe wert."

Aber ich bin es. Ich sonne mich im Glanz dieser Erkenntnis für einen Moment, ehe die Realität mich einholt und ich schleunigst anfange, mir Gedanken zu machen. Nehme-euch-mit-mir, ein Leuchtfeuer zum Anpeilen und ein Geschöpf mit meiner Sorte Kräfte, aber auch der Fähigkeit Respekt zu erringen, was zumindest ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle voraussetzt – in Summe kann das nur eines bedeuten.

Ich schaue hoch, auf die Recorder von denen ich weiß, dass sie da sind, selbst wenn ich sie nicht sehen kann, und versuche auch nur einen Grund zu finden warum ich Daeks die Chance geben sollte seine Spielchen weiterhin zu treiben. Einen Grund irgendwen von den Leuten die er um sich geschart hat, die wissen was er treibt und die trotzdem bei ihm bleiben, höher zu schätzen als den namenlosen Feind neben mir. Einen Grund die zu schützen deren Mitleid das Beste ist worauf ich jemals hoffen kann – und meist ist es Furcht und Abscheu oder, schlimmer noch, die Gier mich zu besitzen. Ich kann keinen finden, und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben greife ich willentlich nach der Schwarzen Flut.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge entsteht ein Leuchtfeuer, entsteht ein breiter Strahl aus schwarzem, unsichtbarem Licht, der in den Himmel weist und die näheren Sterne verdunkelt, ein gigantisches Hier-bin-ich-Signal für jene andere Kreatur die diese furchtbaren Kräfte teilt, und ich schüre es mit allem was ich habe. Die Wut nicht zu wissen, dass ich nicht allein war. Der Hass auf alle die mir weisgemacht haben, ich wäre es. Die kochende Eifersucht auf _Ihn_, der Respekt bekommt der mir verwehrt blieb.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Etwas trifft mein Gesicht, wieder und wieder, kalt und stechend.

Ich blinzle verwirrt, die Schwarze Flut zieht sich zurück, und ich finde mich vom Regen durchnässt. Obwohl aus weltraumtauglicher Titanlegierung, hat es die Decke über mir weggerissen, in einer Explosion die jedes Wesen innerhalb des ehemaligen Frachtcontainers in roten Brei hätte verwandeln müssen. Der Nachmittagsschauer strömt herein und hat sich schon knöcheltief auf dem Fußboden gesammelt. Der Imperiale hat sich in die Ecke gequetscht, starrt mich aus Augen an die so weit aufgerissen sind, wie die Schwellung es zulässt, und dieses Mal gehört der angsterfüllte Respekt wirklich einzig und allein mir.

Ich lache wieder, und ich lache immer noch als Daeks mich davonzieht, mit einem brutalen Tritt nach dem gefangenen Imperialen, lache immer noch, wenn er mich fallen lässt weil sein Com-link verrücktspielt.

"... gerade ins System gesprungen ..." Mehr bekomme ich nicht mit, aber mehr brauche ich auch nicht, weil ich spüren kann, dass _Er _hier ist.

Daeks schleift mich zurück zum zerstörten Container, der mittlerweile halbvoll mit Wasser ist, aber dankenswerterweise hat jemand den Gefangenen herausgezogen ehe er ertrunken ist. Ich spüre Daeks Unentschlossenheit, wie er den Wert einer Geisel abwägt gegen eine Waffe, die so mächtig, aber auch so unberechenbar ist wie ich. Ich hoffe, er wählt mich. Es erscheint mir ein schlechter Dank zu sein, den Mann von seinen eigenen Leuten erschießen zu lassen, nachdem er mir zum ersten – und wahrscheinlich letzten und einzigen – Mal in meinem Leben Hoffnung gegeben hat.

Daeks entscheidet sich für mich, aber bis er mich in seinen Gleiter verfrachtet hat, fallen aus den tiefhängenden Wolken nicht nur dicke Regentropfen, sondern auch Schiffe.

Ich beobachte eine Staffel Raumjäger wie sie die paar größeren Waffen in Schutt und Asche legen, während ein Paar gepanzerte Transporter gepanzerte Männer ausspucken. Eine Handvoll Jäger, in perfekter V-Formation, kommt auf uns zu und Daeks gibt den hoffnungslosen Fluchtversuch auf. Er stoppt den Gleiter und zu meiner gelinden Überraschung verwandeln uns die Jäger nicht in Plasma und Asche. Stattdessen schweben sie drohend in einem ständig enger werdenden Halbkreis. Daeks hat keine Wahl, als sich von ihnen zurück zum zerstörten Lager treiben zu lassen.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Nahe dem Container, den ich vor nicht einmal einer Stunde zerlegt habe, hält er an, neben einer zusammengedrängten Schar weißer Panzer, und steigt mit hocherhobenen Händen aus dem Gleiter. Jemand voll von kaltem Zorn brüllt Befehle und Daeks legt seinen Blaster gut sichtbar auf den Boden, dann wendet er sich langsam und vorsichtig zurück zum Gleiter und holt mich heraus.

Ich mag es nicht besonders in seinen Armen gehalten zu werden, aber im Augenblick bin ich abgelenkt. Der TIE in der Mitte des Halbkreises, der davor an der Spitze der Formation flog, hat eine Form, die mir nie zuvor begegnet ist, aber das fällt mir nur nebenbei auf. Die Präsenz darin ist wesentlich fesselnder.

Ich beobachte wie der TIE auf seinen Repulsoren zu ruhen kommt, dann öffnet sich mehrere Meter über dem Boden eine Luke und eine dunkle Gestalt gleitet heraus, die mit der Grazie eines zustoßenden Raubvogels auf dem schlammigen Boden aufkommt.

Daeks, der bisher gleichermaßen wütend wie angsterfüllt war, verspürt plötzlich eine Spitze der Furcht, die so intensiv und unerwartet kommt, dass sie mich fast mitten in die Schwarze Flut katapultiert. Ich kämpfe um Halt, wildentschlossen vor _Ihm _nicht so einfach die Kontrolle zu verlieren, und greife nach jeder Art von sensorischem Reiz, außer Emotion, die ich fassen kann.

Ich beobachte einen schwarzen Mantel, der sich in den schneidenden Windstößen bläht, ungehindert vom schweren Regen. Ich beobachte wie sich die Schar weißer Panzer verschiebt als der Dunkle sich ihnen nähert, und erhasche einen Blick auf eine Schwebetrage. Ich kann gerade so das tiefe Grollen ausmachen: "Gut gemacht, Leutnant Piett," eher er sich uns zuwendet.

Die Furcht erreicht eine neue Spitze, aber dieses Mal bin ich so gut verankert wie es mir möglich ist – und verliere trotzdem fast den Halt, als die Furcht von einer Woge eisigen Hasses verdrängt wird.

"Bring ihn um!" flüstert Daeks, seine Stimme kaum mehr als heißer Atem auf meiner Wange. Dann spricht er lauter, tritt vor: "Bitte, Sir, sie ist doch nur ein Kind, sie ist verletzt ..."

_Wie kann er es wagen! _Auf Messers Schneide balancierend, hat es einen Moment gebraucht bis ich Daeks Worte erfassen konnte. Wie kann er es wagen, mir zu befehlen das einzige andere Wesen meiner Art anzugreifen? Das einzige von dem ich bisher weiß, ich wage nicht auf mehr zu hoffen. Ich lasse mich nicht einfach fallen, vielmehr werfe ich mich mit Anlauf in die Schwarze Flut.

Als ich wieder auftauche, liege ich in einer Pfütze die nicht nur aus Schlamm und Regenwasser besteht, jede Waffe in Sichtweite ist auf meinen Kopf gerichtet, und _Er _steht gerade zwei Schritte von mir entfernt. Eine Hand liegt auf seinem Gürtel, die andere ... streckt sich zu mir aus.

Mit einer simplen Geste zieht er mich hoch, und obwohl er mich mehr oder weniger am Kragen gepackt hält, ist dies doch das erste Mal in meiner Erinnerung, dass ich aufrecht stehe ohne dass jemand meine Arme festhält. Ein schönes Gefühl.

"Deine Hüften wurden in sehr jungem Alter gebrochen", grollt _Er._ "Ich sehe, Du hast niemals das Laufen erlernt."

Ich nicke zustimmend, aber er ist noch nicht am Ende. "Was für eine Verschwendung."

Eine rasche Drehung seiner Hand und ein weißglühendes Gefühl rast meine Nervenbahnen entlang. Meine Sicht verschiebt sich. Für einen Augenblick kann ich ihn sehen, gleißend vor Macht wie das Herz einer Supernova; sehe mich selbst, Weißer Zwerg verglichen mit seinem Lodern und doch so viel heller als das matte Flackern, das all die anderen um uns abgeben.

Dann ... _verwehe ich._


	5. Exempel

* * *

_Selbst Höllenfeuer kann der Erleuchtung dienen, wird es nur richtig eingesetzt._

* * *

Eines der ersten Dinge, die im MedCorps-Training auf dem Plan stehen, ist die Zimperlichen auszusortieren, indem man das Arbeitsmaterial herzeigt, d.h. die völlig zerstörten Überreste in die der menschliche Körper durch Feindeinwirkung zerlegt werden kann, ohne ihn komplett umzubringen. Alles aus realen (wenn auch namenlosen) Fallberichten, in Lebensgröße und in Farbe, in all seiner kreischenden (tatsächlich ein gutes Zeichen, die Atemwege funktionieren noch), wimmernden oder stöhnenden, blutigen Pracht.

Nach etwa zwei Dutzend bist du entweder draußen vor der Tür und würgst, oder du hast dich daran gewöhnt. Die Farbe Rot, in all ihren Schattierungen, wird bei genügend Wiederholung zum abstrakten Konzept.

Was dann der Punkt ist, an dem der Major, der für die Vorlesung verantwortlich zeichnet, auf den Tisch bringt was ich später als _'den Gegrillten Mann' _bezeichnet gehört habe. Verbrennungen dritten Grades über das meiste was von ihm übrig ist – dreifache Amputationen, jeweils über _beiden_ Knien und auf halber Höhe des linken Oberarms – schwere Schädigungen der Lunge und der oberen Atemwege durch Inhalation eines überhitzten Gases, innere Organe geschädigt durch massive Hitzeeinwirkung auf die Außenseite der Körperhöhle ... ein paar gebrochenen Rippen, die zu einem ungebremsten Sturz passen, fallen da schon kaum mehr auf. Dazu gedrängt die schrecklichste aller Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen – Triage – durchzuführen, hätte ich ihn geradewegs unter _Nicht zu retten _eingeteilt.

Aber das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste. Die Amputationen sind zu sauber (alle größeren Blutgefäße sorgfältig kauterisiert), die Verbrennungen zu umfassend (für etwas, das immer noch atmet), um nicht absichtlich zugefügte Verletzungen zu sein. Selbst die Handvoll Kerle, die versucht haben, ihre Abgebrühtheit zu beweisen, indem sie über alle bisherigen Fälle Witze gerissen haben, halten jetzt plötzlich den Mund.

"Nur eine, Sir", sagt einer von ihnen, als der Major fragt, ob es irgendwelche Fragen gibt. "Welche Art Monster tut _das _einem Mann an, ohne ihn anschließend aus seinem Elend zu erlösen?"

Der Major starrt ernst seine Hakennase entlang, ehe er antwortet. "Ein Jedi", sagt er schließlich.

_Puff_, da lösen sich die letzten meiner Kindheitsillusionen über die Helden der Klonkriege in Rauch auf. Sollte ich jemals die Ehre haben Darth Vader zu treffen, werde ich ihm die Hand schütteln müssen – metaphorisch gesprochen, natürlich – für seine unablässigen Bemühungen, diesen Teufeln das Handwerk zu legen.

"Sir, wie lange hat der Patient noch überlebt?", fragt eine andere Stimme, quer durch das wütende Gemurmel, das im ganzen Hörsaal ausgebrochen ist.

"Bis heute: vierzehn Jahre", erklärt der Major und produziert damit wieder geschocktes Schweigen im ganzen Raum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Um das medizinische Kauderwelsch ein wenig aufzulösen:
> 
> **Triage** ist ein Begriff aus der Militärmedizin, kommt aber auch zivil im Katastrophenfall zur Anwendung, und zwar immer dann, wenn ich mehr Verwundete/Kranke habe, als die vorhandenen Mittel versorgen können. Die Kriterien wechseln ein bisschen von Fall zu Fall, aber im Grunde werden die Verwundeten immer in drei Gruppen eingeteilt:  
_Leichtverletzte_ können warten, bzw. zu weiter entfernten Versorgungsplätzen transportiert werden;   
_Schwerverletzte _werden sofort und vor Ort versorgt;  
_Schwerstverletzte _bekommen (so ausreichend vorhanden) Schmerzmittel – und das war's.  
Die harsche Logik dahinter ist, dass ich mit den Mitteln, die ich brauche um einen Schwerstverletzten durchzubringen, drei Schwerverletzte durchbringen kann, und so in Summe mehr Leben rette.
> 
> **Kauterisieren **bedeutet etwas (z.B. ein Blutgefäß) mittels Hitzeeinwirkung bzw. chemischen Verbrennungen zu versiegeln.


	6. Anführer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wieder mal etwas grafisch finsterer, näher an _ab 16_ als an _ab_ _12_.

* * *

_Dies ist die korrekte geistige Haltung des Offiziers: keinerlei Hemmungen, die Männer in der Schlacht in den Tod zu schicken, jedoch so verteidigungsbereit wie eine Drachenmutter mit ihrer Brut, sollte irgendein anderer ihnen Schaden zufügen wollen. _

* * *

Eine einzigartige Kombination von Magnetfeld und Sonnenwinden machten Mgas Vier zum Alptraum eines jeden Navigators. Wenn man nicht genau entlang der Feldlinien und auf der vom Sonnenwind abgewandten Seite hereinkam, dann grillte der Planet einem erst die Sensoren und Kommunikation, dann Schilde – so vorhanden – und zu guter Letzt alles andere was bisher das Schiff davon abgehalten hatte, sich in eine ziemlich teure Sternschnuppe zu verwandeln. _Wenn_ man allerdings auf der richtigen Route hereinkam … na dann war Mgas Vier der perfekte Ort um sich für eine Weile bedeckt zu halten, oder um ungestört heikle Treffen abzuhalten.

Ein bisschen zu ungestört, für des jungen Kapitän Solos Geschmack. Er hatte seinen Wookiee-Copiloten – lange Geschichte – zurückgelassen um auf sein neu erworbenes Schiff – _längere Geschichte_ – aufzupassen, und war in die nahe gelegene Ortschaft geschlendert, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Bisher hatte er allerdings nur exakt eine Klitsche ausfindig machen können, die Alkohol ausschenkte, und die hatte sich auf das lokale Gebräu spezialisiert, das noch nicht einmal als Aufhänger für dreckige Witze taugte. Mit der Gleichgültigkeit des geborenen Spacers gegenüber der Quelle des Alkohols, solange es nur Alkohol _war_, hatte der Corellianer das Zeug hinuntergekippt; aber nach einem Glas war er bereit, sich die Niederlage einzugestehen und zum Schiff heimzukehren.

Natürlich brach, in genau _diesem_ Augenblick, ein Tumult am anderen Ende der Siedlung aus.

Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als würden ein paar Jäger mit einem der wilderen Exemplare der einheimischen Tierwelt zurückkehren. Ein genauerer Blick hingegen, nachdem er sich durch die halb beunruhigte, halb erwartungsvolle Menge gedrängt hatte, belehrte ihn schnell eines Besseren. Die vermeintlichen Jäger mochten durchaus welche sein, aber das sich windende, glänzende, schwarze Ding, welches sie in einem primitiven Netz hinter sich her schleiften, gehörte weder zur Tierwelt, noch war es auf diesem Planeten einheimisch.

Ein TIE-Pilot, der Raumhelm noch eingerastet, wenn auch etwas lädiert aussehend.

Solo konnte nicht anders, er spürte einen Stich Mitgefühl, weil er aus persönlicher Erfahrung wusste wie heiß und erstickend der verdammte Eimer unter atmosphärischen Bedingungen war. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es, vom rein praktischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, ein Geniestreich war den Helm am Mann zu belassen – es hielt den Gefangenen sowohl unbequem wie entmenschlicht durch simple _Unterlassung_ einer Handlung. Es gehörte lediglich zu der Sorte Genie, die der Corellianer nicht besonders mochte.

So wie sich die aufgebrachte Menge anhörte, würden die Probleme des armen Burschen allerdings nicht mehr allzu lange anhalten, und so fing der Frachterkapitän an, sich durch die Masse zurück zu drängeln. Öffentliche Hinrichtungen waren noch nie sein Geschmack an Unterhaltung gewesen, und die Zeiten, da das ungesehene Gesicht hinter dem schwarzen Visier ein Freund gewesen sein mochte – _oder sogar er selbst_ – waren noch zu frisch in seiner Erinnerung.

"Sie haben unsere Heimat niedergebrannt", schrie eine schrille Stimme über das allgemeine Getöse und das aufgeputschte Geschrei wurde zu mehr als einem Dutzend Orts- und Planetenamen, ehe die erste Stimme sich wieder dazwischen warf, mit: „Nun ist es Zeit den Spieß umzudrehen!"

Der Mob fing prompt an lauthals zu skandieren: „Verbrennt ihn, verbrennt ihn, verbrennt ihn!"

Kapitän Solo wandte sich um, von Grauen erfüllt. Einige der Namen erkannte er als frühere Opfer orbitaler Bombardierungen wieder – obwohl einige davon noch aus den Klonkriegen stammten, wenn er sich recht erinnerte – und Mgas Vier mochte genau der Ort sein, an den sich Flüchtlinge zurückzogen, die mit dem Imperium nie wieder etwas zu tun haben wollten.

Außer um Rache zu üben.

Folgerichtig wurde der schwarzgepanzerte Mann zum Rand der Siedlung gezerrt, wo ein paar Dutzend solider Pfosten in langen Reihen in die Erde getrieben worden waren. Zwischen ihnen spannten sich Leinen, auf denen irgendetwas Unidentifizierbares in Wind und Sonne trocknete. Er wurde aufrecht an einen dieser Pfosten gebunden und Zweige und Feuerholz um seine Füße geschichtet. Der Mann hatte sich bisher nicht allzu heftig gewehrt, aber nun fing er an sich gegen die Fesseln zu werfen, die Schreie vom luftdichten Helm fast verschluckt.

Solo schloss die Augen, er konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Ein Crescendo im Gejohle riss ihn zurück, jemand hatte eine Fackel in den Haufen Kleinholz geworfen und die ersten kleinen Flammen leckten zaghaft um die halb verschütteten Beine. Er konnte das nicht … Die Anzüge waren so gefertigt, dass sie sich nicht entzündeten wenn sie mit Feuer in Berührung kamen; außerdem waren sie strahlungsdicht gegen alles diesseits von Laserkanonen, und hatten eine eingebaute Temperaturregelung – aber die war dazu gedacht, die körpereigene Wärmeentwicklung abzufangen, nicht die einer äußeren Hitzequelle. Was bedeutete, dass ein einfaches Holzfeuer zwar nicht den Anzug beschädigen, aber sehr wohl den Mann darin rösten konnte. Er konnte das nicht mit ansehen.

Der Blaster fiel in die Hand des Corellianers, schwer aber _richtig_ auf eine Weise die er nicht beschreiben konnte, und er drückte den Abzug ehe sein gesunder Menschenverstand den plötzlichen Impuls einholte und ihn davon abbrachte. Ein Blitz aus Plasma und der gefesselte Mann sackte zusammen, versengtes Plastoid vom Holzrauch überdeckt. Eine unheimliche Stille fiel über die eben noch johlende Menge.

„Was hast du getan?" zischten mehrere Stimmen.

"Ich bin ganz sicher kein Freund des Imperiums, aber hier wird niemand bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt, nicht wenn ich danebenstehe!"

Den Finger immer noch am Abzug zog er sich zurück, eine beruhigende Wand im Rücken, bis etwas in seinem Augenwinkel aufblitzte und …

Dunkelheit.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Er kam langsam wieder zu sich, mit dem komischen Gefühl, aufrecht zu stehen. Enge Seile, die sich in seine Brust, Oberschenkel und Knöchel gruben, verstärkten das seltsame Gefühl und dann rüttelte Adrenalin ihn wach, als die Erinnerung zurückströmte.

_Hatte er …, hatten sie …, war er gerade dabei die Unterhaltung zu bieten, die er mit seiner impulsiven Handlung vereitelt hatte?!_

Titanische Anstrengung brachten seine Augenlider auseinander, obwohl es vorerst nicht reichte, den Kopf von der Brust zu heben. Genug um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich an einen Pfosten gebunden worden war, so wie der tote Pilot, allerdings ohne Feuerholz zu seinen Füßen.

Solo verbrachte einen Augenblick damit, sämtlichen göttlichen und sonstigen Wesen zu danken, die gerade zuhören mochten, ehe er versuchte, seinen hämmernden Kopf auf etwas Naheliegenderes zu konzentrieren – die chaotischen Geräusche um ihn herum, etwa. Zähneknirschende Konzentration lösten sie in mehrere erstickte Stimmen auf, die alle Arten von schrecklicher Rache auf die Dorfbewohner herunter beschworen.

_Huh?_ Das machte nicht viel Sinn, soweit er sich erinnerte. Ein weiterer Schwall an Adrenalin und Willensanstrengung erlaubtem ihm endlich den Kopf zu heben, und er fand vier weitere TIE-Piloten, die ihm – und ihrem toten Kameraden – an den Pfosten Gesellschaft leisteten, während emsig Feuerholz um ihre Füße geschichtet wurde. Eine fünfte schwarzgepanzerte Gestalt lag mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen, eine Handvoll Dorfbewohner kauerte über ihm und …

Der junge Spacer schluckte heftig, um der Übelkeit Herr zu werden, die in ihm aufstieg. Der Mann wurde gerade festgepflockt, und zwar _buchstäblich,_ mit metallenen Pflöcken, die durch seine Beine und Unterarme getrieben wurden.

Schwadronführer, erkannte der Corellianer ohne Zweifel, sowohl weil man für ihn einen noch hässlicheren Tod ausgesucht hatte, als auch wegen der energischen, wenn auch nutzlosen, Verteidigungsbereitschaft, die er unter den anderen Piloten ausgelöst hatte. Feuerholz wurde über die Hände und Füße des Anführers geschichtet, sorgsam so, dass es nicht über den halben Unterarm, beziehungsweise -schenkel hinausreichte, um sicherzustellen, dass der Mann auf Raten sterben würde. Als das Holz entzündet war, traten die Dorfbewohner zurück und Solo fand seine eigene Stimme weitere Drohungen zum halberstickten Chor beitragen.

"Wenn ihr ihn nicht in diesem Augenblick erschießt, dann seid ihr alle toter als tot." Er holte tief Luft und bekam prompt keine mehr, vom Rauch der verschiedenen Feuer.

„O nein," eine beunruhigende Befriedigung schwang in dieser Stimme mit, derselben, wie der junge Kapitän annahm, die zuvor die Rufe nach feuriger Vergeltung überhaupt erst in Gang gebracht hatte. „Wenn er aufwacht wird es zu spät sein, er muss sich konzentrieren, um handeln zu können, und die Verbrennungen werden ihn zu sehr ablenken."

Irgendwie konnte Solo nicht glauben, dass es so einfach war, dem Zorn eines Dunklen Lords der Sith zu entkommen. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er auch nie erwartet hätte, besagten Sithlord je in einer solch prekären Lage zu sehen. Mgas Viers alptraumhafte Magnetosphäre musste sich selbst übertroffen haben, um den Dunklen Lord dermaßen lange aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.

Der Gedanke war ihm kaum gekommen, als die Zweige über der nächstgelegenen Hand leicht zuckten, auf eine Art, die sich nicht durch zusammensinkende Glut erklären ließ.

_Oh-oh._

Für einen Augenblick geschah nichts weiter, aber gerade als er sich eingestand, dass seine Augen ihm wohl doch einen Streich gespielt hatten, zog sich jedes einzelne Stück brennendes Holz in Sichtweite zu einer glühenden Masse über dem Sithlord zusammen. Der johlende Mob verstummte.

Und die Masse verwandelte sich in rotglühendes Schrapnell.

Kapitän Solo schloss die Augen. Brennende Splitter stoben an ihm vorbei, aber so wie die Schreie hinter ihm klangen, wünschte er sich, sie hätten ihn nicht verfehlt. Etwas deutlich Schwereres sauste vorbei, dann zischte etwas wie ein zu Leben erwachendes Kraftfeld und die Schreie wichen schnell zurück.

Nicht alle, allerdings. Die schwachen, japsenden, kampfunfähig-und-langsam-und-qualvoll-sterbenden taten es nicht.

Er schluckte wieder heftig.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Als sich schwere Schritte näherten, schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Eine blutrote Klinge kam in sein Gesichtsfeld und er spannte sich für den Todesstoß, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass er das auch sein würde, und nicht nur ein Hieb, der ihn wie den Rest verstümmelt und schreiend zurücklassen würde.

Es war weder noch.

Stattdessen drückte eine behandschuhte – noch leicht rauchende – Faust sein Kinn nach oben und ein raues Grollen verlangte zu erfahren: "Warum bist Du hier?"

Zu lügen, das wusste der Frachterkapitän instinktiv, wäre eine ganz schlechte Idee. Die Wahrheit wiederum war vermutlich tödlich. Aber er würde jetzt nicht das Winseln anfangen.

"Ich hab den Piloten erschossen, den sie zuerst verbrennen wollten."

"Warum?"

"Bei mir wird niemand bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt."

„Ein Mann mit Prinzipien, unter diesem Abschaum." Solo war sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment sein sollte oder Sarkasmus, aber die zischende Klinge, die auf ihn zu kam, verhinderte jeden weiteren Gedanken ihn diese Richtung.

Die Seile, die ihn am Pfosten festgehalten hatten, fielen mit rauchenden Enden zu Boden.

"Äh, danke ..." Weiter kam er nicht, ehe das blutrote Schwert ihn zur Seite wies.

Der junge Kapitän fand sich zum nahsten der gefesselten Piloten getrieben, der zusammengesackt in den Seilen hing, die ihn aufrecht hielten. Ein schneller Blick bewies, dass die übrigen in keiner besseren Verfassung waren.

_Sith! Was war denn mit denen passiert, während er nicht hingeschaut hatte?_

"Im Augenblick haben sie keine Schmerzen", schnitt das raue Grollen durch seine Gedanken – oder beantwortete sie vielleicht, Solo wollte da nicht zu genau drüber nachdenken. „Halte sie fest, damit sie nicht fallen, während ich sie los schneide."

Nachdem vier bewusstlose Körper behutsam auf den Boden abgelegt worden waren, wurde die zischende Klinge endlich gelöscht und der Corellianer wäre vor Erleichterung fast zu Boden gesackt.

Er deutete auf die Verletzten. „Äh, ich sehe dann mal, ob ich irgendein Med…", fing er an, ehe er wieder einmal unterbrochen wurde.

"Das wird nicht notwendig sein." Die schwarze hochaufragende Gestalt schien Solo für einen Augenblick zu mustern, so dass der junge Kapitän sich fragte, ob gerade seine Nützlichkeit abgelaufen war.

„Dein Eingreifen wird zu schätzen gewusst." fuhr das raue Grollen jedoch fort. „Du kannst gehen."

Der schwarze Helm neigte sich zum kleinsten Nicken und der Corellianer fand sich selbst in einer erwidernden Verbeugung.

"Jawohl, Sir!" Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er warf eine Art Salut hin, wirbelte herum und zog sich nicht – _gerade_ – rennend zurück.

Ehe er in die Gasse eintauchte, die ihn auf schnellstmöglichem Wege zu seinem Schiff zurückbringen würde, wagte Kapitän Solo noch einen letzten Blick zurück. Lord Vader stand immer noch so wie er ihn verlassen hatte, unbeweglich aber wachsam, zwischen seinen bewusstlosen Piloten.

Der Anblick erinnerte auf verstörende Weise sowohl an ein finsteres Götzenbild, umgeben von erschlagenen Menschenopfern – als auch an ein fremdartiges Raubtier, das seine Jungen beschützte.


	7. Benennung

_Nannten wir unsere Engel Teufel und unsere Teufel Engel, wir würden die Bedeutung der Worte ändern, jedoch zugleich auch das Wesen der Benannten. Solcherart ist die Natur eines Namens. _

* * *

Traditionen, die älter waren als die Raumfahrt, verlangten, dass ein Schiff stets als ein weibliches Wesen betrachtet werden sollte. Und während die Flottenkommission mit geradezu religiösem Eifer Prinzipien anhing, die älter waren als intelligentes Leben an sich – namentlich (Wortspiel beabsichtigt) dass ein angemessener Kriegsname in jedem der ihn hörte Furcht und Schrecken auslösen sollte – unterschieden sich die Namen, welche die Mannschaften verwendeten, deutlich vom offiziellen Sprachgebrauch. Wann immer _Avenger_ und _Devastator_ auf ihren jeweiligen Stationen in den Orbit einschwenkten, waren, für die Eingeweihten, _Ava_ und _Diva_ gerade heimgekehrt.

Im Gegensatz zu dem was manche Bürokraten, sicher verschanzt in irgendeinem weit entfernten Amtszimmer, annehmen mochten, handelte es sich dabei keineswegs um Kosenamen, die das Zerstörungspotential der Schiffe herunterspielen sollten. Die verschiedensten Spezies der Galaxie waren sich schließlich einig, dass ein entsprechend verärgertes weibliches Wesen weitaus gefährlicher war als jedes männliche. Jeder mit auch nur einem Hauch von Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet verstand außerdem, dass Schiffe – wie jedes andere weibliche Wesen auch – deutlich umgänglicher waren, wenn man ihnen die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Niemand konnte sagen was ein Kapitän dachte, wenn er gelegentlich die Hand auf ein Kontrollpaneel legte, in einer Geste die ein Streicheln sein mochte oder auch nicht; aber es gab reichlich Techniker, die einem widerspenstigen Bauteil ihres Schiffs gegenüberstanden und flehten: „Spricht mit mir, Mädel, sag mir was Dir fehlt.“ Und wer konnte die Geschützmannschaften zählen, die sich über ihre Konsolen beugten und flüsterten, „Das isses Baby, mach ihnen die Hölle heiß!“

Alles in allem war es mehr oder weniger unausweichlich, dass das neue Flaggschiff der Flotten, monströs selbst im Vergleich zu ihresgleichen, unter den Massen, die sie erbauten und ihr als Mannschaft dienten, den Spitznamen _Cutie_ weghatte, sobald der beabsichtigte Name durchgesickert war.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Am Abend nachdem die neu installierten Hauptreaktoren zum ersten Mal hochgefahren worden waren, womit sich das halbfertige Schiff zumindest teilweise selbst mit Energie versorgen konnte – ein Zeitpunkt der unter den Werftarbeitern allgemein als der Moment angesehen wurde, da das Schiff zu einem eigenständigen Wesen wurde – goss der Vormann der Konstruktionseinheit Nr.1 mit großem Ernst ein Glass perlenden Glova-Weins auf die Deckplatten des Maschinenraums. Die von den nahegelegenen Reaktoren abgegebene Hitze und Vibrationen ließen die alkoholische Flüssigkeit hier so schnell verdampfen, dass das Deck den Wein aufzusaugen schien.

“Auf die ehrfurchtgebietende _Lady Ex_,” sprach er mit großer Zeremonie, “unter ihren Freunden auch als _Cutie_ bekannt. Die furchterregendste Lady der ich jemals zu begegnen hoffe. Möge Deine Karriere lang und glorreich sein, meine Schöne!”

“Auf die _Cutie_,” gab die versammelte Mannschaft zurück und leerte ebenfalls die Gläser – wenn auch nicht auf den Fußboden.

Keiner der versammelten Menschen – und vereinzelten Aliens – bemerkte einen hochgewachsenen finsteren Schatten auf einem Laufsteg hoch über ihnen, eine Hand, fast liebkosend, gegen ein Schott gelegt. Falls das Schiff selbst irgendeine Verbindung zu dem Mann verspürte, der beträchtlichen Anteil an ihrer Planung gehabt hatte, so gab es kein offensichtliches Anzeichen dafür. Noch gab es irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, ob der Mann, der schlussendlich über ihr Schicksal bestimmen würde, für die gigantische Kriegsmaschine in Gedanken den Namen _Cutie_ bevorzugte oder das würdevollere _Lady Ex_ oder gar ihre offizielle Bezeichnung.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

In den kommenden Jahren fanden jedoch die Technikmannschaften – die am ehesten dazu neigten, ein Schiff sozusagen beim Vornamen anzusprechen – zu ihrer immensen Erleichterung heraus, dass der Oberkommandierende gelegentliche Versprecher innerhalb seiner – unheimlich weit reichenden – Hörweite zu ignorieren pflegte.

Unter den Einheiten, die auf den Kampfflieger-Decks stationiert waren, machte sogar ein Gerücht die Runde, über den persönlichen TIE-Advanced des Sithlords – ein Raumjäger mit dem seine Lordschaft nicht nur in die Schlacht zog, sondern an dem er sporadisch sogar selbst herumbastelte. Es gab Männer, die schworen, dass seine Lordschaft nicht nur mit dem TIE redete, wie jeder gute Mechaniker es tun würde, sondern dass er das tödliche kleine Schiff _Engel _nannte.


	8. Druck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rein Imperiale Sichtweise – nur zur Vorwarnung.

* * *

_Die wahre Substanz unseres innersten Wesens kann nicht unter normalen Bedingungen erkannt werden. Nur unter extremen Druck finden wir heraus, ob wir dazu bestimmt sind, zu Diamanten zu werden oder zu Staub._

* * *

Im Flottenjargon heißt sie die ISD _‘Ruhm oder Untergang’_. Technisch gesehen müsste es mittlerweile die **SSD** _‘Ruhm oder Untergang’ _sein, aber da das Schiff brandneu ist und der Titel vererbt wird, seit der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal seine gestiefelten Füße auf das Deck eines Kampfschiffs gesetzt und dieses zu seinem Flaggschiff ernannt hat, könnte die Bezeichnung noch ein wenig länger erhalten bleiben.

Wie dem auch sei, der Name passt: Es gibt nur zwei Arten von diesem Schiff wieder runter zu kommen, entweder eine erhebliche Beförderung, meist ein eigenes Kommando – oder im Leichensack. Ich vermute immer noch, dass mein Transfer auf die _Executor_ von Commander Torrel ausging, nachdem ich sein Angebot abgelehnt habe.

Obwohl, auf einem Schiff von der Größe einer Großstadt – wenn man nicht gerade Coruscanter Maßstäben anlegt – hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand außer der Brückenbesatzung und ein paar ausgewählten Fronttruppen mit seiner Lordschaft in engeren Kontakt kommen würde.

Man kann sich also meine eiskalte Überraschung vorstellen, als, keine zwei Monate nach meiner Versetzung, jemand mitten in meiner Schicht ins Labor gerauscht kam, buchstäblich gerauscht, mit einer Präsenz wie eine vorbeibrausende Flutwelle, und bis ich mich umdrehte, schauten zwei Meter schwarze Panzerung auf mich herunter. 

Ich nahm aus reinem Reflex heraus Haltung an, aber als ein tiefes Grollen zu erfahren verlangte: “Was tun Sie da, Leutnant?” da herrschte in meinem Gehirn erst einmal tödliche Leere.

Der Plasmaflussanalysator, an dem ich gerade gearbeitet hatte, wählte diesen Moment um neue Ergebnisse anzuzeigen, ich dachte_ ’Verdammter Analysator**, **_**jetzt**_ kann ich wirklich keine Ablenkung gebrauchen!’_ aber ungefähr bei _Analysator_ legte mein Gehirn einen Neustart hin und ich konnte meine momentane Aufgabe zufriedenstellend erklären.

Seine Lordschaft hörte sich das eine Minute lang an, stellte eine überraschend scharfsinnige Frage für jemanden der seine Tage nicht tief in der Plasmaphysik verbringt, und rauschte mit einem knappen „Weitermachen!“ davon.

Er machte im Labor die Runde für vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten, die sich jeweils ins Unendliche ausdehnten für jeden der unglückseligen Offiziere denen seine Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwurde, und dann verschwand er wieder, ebenso schnell und mysteriös wie er aufgetaucht war.

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, aber als ich dann vorsichtig den Wachhabenden fragte, ob es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund für diese unerwartete Inspektion gegeben hatte, zuckte der die Schultern und meinte, völlig ungerührt von der Tatsache, dass er mich da ins offene Messer hatte laufen lassen: „Lord Vader sortiert gerne diejenigen aus, die es nicht schaffen unter Druck zu funktionieren, _bevor_ sie in einer wirklich ernsten Situation landen.“

_’Und dabei andere mit ihren Fehlern mit ins Verderben reißen’_ fügte sein Tonfall hinzu. Ich bin mit diesem Prinzip völlig einverstanden, aber wenn der Dunkle Lord dich aussortiert, dann_ bleibst_ du draußen.

Damit meine ich: runter vom Schiff. Und nicht mittels Beförderung.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

_Unter Druck zu funktionieren _bedeutet vor dem Commander korrekt zu salutieren, der ein Leutnant war, als du ihn vor ein paar Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hast.

Obwohl, in diesem speziellen Fall, hatte ich nicht viel dagegen. Firs lässt sich leicht mit Respekt behandeln, im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger Sioms, der ein eingefleischter Opportunist war – und nun dank eines kopierten Überwachungsvids der Abteilung weiterhin als abschreckendes Beispiel dafür dient, dass man seiner Lordschaft keine Widerworte gibt, wenn einem das Leben lieb ist, aber dass man besser auch nicht versucht, sich bei ihm einzuschleimen.

Sioms hatte versucht, den Dunklen Lord mit einer eindrucksvoll klingenden aber überwiegend unsinnigen Tirade über seine Arbeit zu beeindrucken. Seine Lordschaft hörte sich das einen Moment lang an, fuhr mit einem scharfen: „Lügen Sie mich nicht an!“ dazwischen, und als Sioms dann die Situation mit einem triefenden Stück Speichelleckerei zu retten versuchte, wurde er ungeduldig zur Seite gewischt.

_Unter Druck zu funktionieren _bedeutet stets voll konzentriert zu bleiben, ganz gleich in welchem Rang oder bei welcher Aufgabe, denn seine Lordschaft akzeptiert keine Fehler, von niemandem. Keine Station ist vor seiner ominösen Anwesenheit sicher, er sucht das gesamte Schiff von der Brücke bis zum Kiel, vom Heck zum Bug heim, und man kann sich nie sicher sein, wo er als nächstes auftauchen wird. Die gesamte Mannschaft hat sich ebenso sehr daran gewöhnt, dass der Tod jederzeit zuschlagen kann wie man es den TIE-Piloten nachsagt – und ebenso daran, dass die korrekte Vorbereitung und stetige Wachsamkeit das Risiko zumindest abmildern können.

Trotz der persönlichen Betroffenheit, kann ich das für ein Schiff an vorderster Front nicht für falsch halten.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

_Unter Druck zu funktionieren. _Ein exzellentes Mantra um nicht den Kopf zu verlieren, wenn man sich unerwarteterweise um die gepanzerten Beine eines Sithlords gewickelt wiederfindet.

Eben habe ich noch meine Ausrüstung durchgecheckt und mich dabei unbewusst gegen das Staufach gedrückt, um für seine Lordschaft den Weg freizumachen, der sich, nach ein paar letzten Befehlen an die Truppen weiter hinten, zum Cockpit aufgemacht hatte. Im nächsten Moment springt das Schiff Richtung Hyperraum, _aber nicht hinein_, was tausende von Gs ohne korrekte Synchronisation bedeutet, und obwohl die Inertialdämpfer genug davon abfangen um sicherzustellen, dass a) das Schiff zusammenhält und b) seine Insassen nicht auf der Stelle im roten Matsch verwandelt werden, so werden doch alle gegen die Rückwand geschleudert.

Und zwar _hart._

Alle außer dem Dunklen Lord – und mir selbst, da ich auf den ersten zwei Metern Richtung Rückwand gegen ihn geflogen bin. Meine Rippen und eine Schulter tun höllisch weh, aber entgegen einer irrationalen Erwartung fühlt sich tatsächlicher Körperkontakt nicht anders an, als mit gewöhnlichen gepanzerten Truppen. Irgendwie hatte ich etwas ähnliches wie eine Holden-Kupplung erwartet, so ungeheuer kalt, dass man eine Hand verlieren kann, wenn man sie anfasst.

Da die Lichtgeschwindigkeit ohne den Hyperraumantrieb eine unüberwindliche Grenze für die Beschleunigung darstellt, setzt sich die Schwerkraft schnell gegen die Trägheitskräfte durch. Der Dunkle Lord beendet, was auch immer er getan hat um sich festzuhalten, langt nach unten und zieht mich von seinen Füßen.

“Folgen Sie mir!” befiehlt er scharf, ehe er die Cockpit-Türen zur Seite fegt und hineinstürmt.

Das erste, was ich jenseits des wehenden Mantels ausmachen kann, ist der Pilot; tot und der halbe Kopf fehlt ihm.

Das zweite ist die lichterloh brennende Instrumententafel. Für einen Augenblick starre ich gebannt in die offenen Flammen, so ungewohnt ist der Anblick, denn das Feuerlöschsystem hätte sie augenblicklich ersticken müssen. Dann landet das schwere Cape auf ihnen und nimmt ihnen ebenso wirkungsvoll die Luft.

„Sichern Sie diesen Mann!“ kommt der nächste Befehl, und ich drehe mich um und finde den Copiloten in seinem Sitz zusammengesackt aber noch in einem Stück vor.

„Jawohl, Milord.“ Als Wissenschaftsoffizier trage ich gewohnheitsmäßig keine Handschellen mit mir herum, aber die Truppen weiter hinten sollten welche haben. Ich wirble herum und laufe zurück in die Hauptkabine.

_Unter Druck zu funktionieren_ sage ich mir vor, _unter Druck zu funktionieren_.

Der Haufen regloser Körper an der Rückwand ist kleiner als ich anhand der Anzahl der Beteiligten erwartet hätte und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Komprimierung ein rein optischer Effekt ist. Die oberste Schicht trägt zu meinem Glück weiße Panzerungen, ein Dutzend Männer die schon an der Rückwand lehnten, dann von jedem anderen gerammt wurden und dann über den übrigen zusammengesackt sind, als die Schwerkraft wieder die Oberhand gewann. Ich finde Handschellen, eile zurück ins Cockpit und lege sie dem bewusstlosen Copiloten an.

Seine Lordschaft hat beide Hände in einem gezackten, immer noch schwelenden Loch in der Instrumententafel vergraben und rettet wildentschlossen, was von den Kontrollen noch zu retten ist. Die meisten Admiräle – von Moffs und anderen, mehr politischen Rängen ganz zu schweigen – möchte ich nicht im Umkreis von zehn Schritten um eine Notreparatur herum sehen, aber Vader scheint zu wissen was er tut.

Gerüchteweise kann seine Lordschaft einen Eimer voll beliebiger Ersatzteile in etwas verwandeln, das den Wiedereintritt in die Atmosphäre aushält – und es dann nach unten steuern. Es gibt Kompilationen von optischen Scannerdaten, die von den Sensoren seiner persönlichen TIE-Squadron gezogen wurden und unter der Hand herumgereicht werden wie etwas wesentlich illegaleres, und jeder, der eine Ahnung vom Fliegen hat, sagt erstmal „Heilige Scheiße!“, wenn er sie sich anschaut.

Aber die Idee, dass sich der Oberkommandierende der Imperialen Streitkräfte selbst als Mechaniker die Finger schmutzig machen sollte, erschien mir so abwegig, dass ich sie als unglaubwürdig verworfen hatte. _Verdammt, bin ich froh mich getäuscht zu haben!_

“Können Sie ein Schiff steuern?” knurrt besagter Oberkommandierender ohne aufzuschauen.

„Ich habe die obligatorischen Kurse an der Akademie bestanden, Milord.“ Schließlich bin ich bei der Flotte.

_Und doch …_ Ich schlucke schwer, aber Agurs aufgeblähte Sonne kommt rasant auf uns zu und in ein paar Minuten bin ich so oder so tot, also fahre ich fort: „Mein Ausbilder hat mir geraten, nicht zu versuchen daraus eine Karriere zu machen.“

„Es wird reichen.” Eine unidentifizierbare Masse geschmolzener Bauteile wird aus der ruinierten Konsole gezogen und ich kann sehen, dass die schwarzen Handschuhe zerrissen und teilweise verbrannt sind, und sich glitzerndes Metall darunter bewegt.

„Es gibt elf Überlebende im rückwärtigen Teil,“ fährt das mechanische Grollen fort, ehe ich mehr tun kann als den unerwarteten Anblick anzustarren. „Sie haben drei Minuten, um so viele wie möglich ins Cockpit zu bringen.“

„Jawohl Milord!“

_Elf._ Von fünfundzwanzig Sturmtrupplern und einem Dutzend Offizieren, die meisten davon SciCorps wie ich. Die meisten davon Freunde von mir. Und ich dachte, herauszufinden ob Agur Sieben Steuern in buchstäblich astronomischem Ausmaß hinterzieht, oder große Mengen an Erz an die Rebellen liefert – oder beides in beliebiger Kombination – würde eine langweilige Mission werden, bei der meine größte Sorge der Tatsache galt, dass ich unerklärlicherweise in der selben Fähre gelandet war wie ein ebenso gelangweilter Sithlord.

_Unter Druck zu funktionieren_. Ich fummle am ersten Helm herum und stelle zu meiner Erleichterung fest, dass er nach dem gleichen Prinzip einrastet wie der Standartraumanzug an den ich gewohnt bin. Es hat keinen Sinn nach einem Puls zu suchen, der entblößte Kopf fällt lose zurück, das Genick ist in der Panzerung gebrochen. Ich schiebe die Leiche so weit zur Seite wie möglich, und taste hastig nach dem nächsten.

Uniformierte Leiche, gepanzerte Leiche, stöhnender Körper. Ich zerre Commander Firs aus dem Stapel heraus und bekomme endlich eine Reaktion von einem halbverschütteten Sturmtruppler, der meine Hand mit hartem Griff packt, als ich versuche seinen Helm abzunehmen.

„Befreien Sie sich aus dem Haufen, dann bringen Sie die Verletzten ins Cockpit. Bewegung, Soldat!“ schreie ich den benommenen Mann an und er gehorcht.

Ich habe vier Leichtverletzte, alles gepanzerte Sturmtruppen, und fünf weitere Überlebende ehe meine Zeit abgelaufen ist, einen Sturmtruppler der nach einer Kopfverletzung mit dem Gesicht nach unten in seinem Helm ertrunken ist, und die kleine Fähnrich Guati, die Hände zu blutigen Klauen zerschunden, ganz unten im Stapel erdrückt und erstickt.

Ich sehe normalerweise nicht ein, was ein verschärftes Verhör bezwecken soll, über die Faktenbeschaffung hinaus, die meiner Meinung nach eleganter mittels Wahrheitsdrogen zu erhalten sind. Aber wenn ich das verfärbte Gesicht des Mädchens vor mir sehe …. Wenn Lord Vader den verräterischen Copiloten auseinandernimmt, will ich dabei sein und ihm seinen Mantel halten!

„Die Zeit ist um,“ bellt der Dunkle Lord, während ich das Paar Sturmtruppler mit dem letzten der Überlebenden ins bereits völlig überfüllte Cockpit schiebe.

Die Luke schließt sich und es knackt in meinen Ohren durch den plötzlich erhöhten Luftdruck, womit mir klar wird, dass die Hauptkabine angefangen haben muss, Atmosphäre zu verlieren. _Unter Druck zu funktionieren _– ich verbeiße mir ein hysterisches Lachen.

Seine Lordschaft nickt in Richtung des mittlerweile freien Copilotensitzes und ich gurte mich fest, sprachlos vor Erstaunen, dass das Schiff – wenn auch nur geringfügig – den Steuereinheiten unter seinen Händen zu gehorchen scheint.

Wir halten nicht mehr direkt auf die Sonne zu. Das ist wundervoll, aber die Begeisterung hält nur so lange, bis ich die Augen von der Frontscheibe löse und einen genaueren Blick auf die Anzeigen vor mir werfe – und mir dabei verzweifelt ins Gedächtnis zu rufen versuche, wie das Instrumentenbrett eines _Lamdas_ konfiguriert ist. Der schwarze Helm wendet sich leicht in meine Richtung, aber ehe seine Lordschaft etwas sagen kann, schießt mir die abgängige Erinnerung durch den Kopf, und ich stürze mich in die Aufgabe eine Übersicht zu gewinnen, was wir noch haben und was wir brauchen.

Vor mir liegen mehr rote Lichter als grüne und mehr tote Anzeigen als leuchtende. Der Hyperraumantrieb ist hinüber – _Ach nee!_ – ebenso wie Kommunikation und die meisten Sensoren. Die Bewaffnung hat sich auf die Heckkanonen reduziert – die ohne funktionierende Sensoren völlig nutzlos sind – und der ominöse Mangel an Input von so ziemlich allem, was sich in den Flügeln oder nahe der Drehgelenke befindet, sagt mir dass die Trägheitskräfte während der extreme Beschleunigung den weiter außen liegenden Teilen des Schiffs nicht gut bekommen sind. Das schließt die Schilde und die Steuerdüsen ein, und die Notfallentkopplung steht ebenfalls auf Rot, vermutlich aus demselben Grund.

Ich verwende einen Moment darauf, das Paneel vor mir zu tätscheln und _’Gutes Mädchen, halt nur noch ein bisschen länger zusammen’ _zu wispern, um das katastrophale Versagen struktureller Integrität abzuwenden, dass nur phänomenales Glück – und Cygnus sorgfältige Konstruktionsarbeit – bisher verhindert haben.

Aber Glück und Sorgfalt reichen nicht ewig, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Traktorstrahl das lädierte Schiff auseinanderreißen würde, sollte jemand versuchen es zu erfassen. Vom Luftwiderstand bei einem versuchten Landeanflug auf allem, was mehr als den geringsten Hauch an Atmosphäre trägt, ganz zu schweigen.

_Unter Druck zu funktionieren_. Auf der Habenseite stehen die Repulsoren, was wirklich ironisch ist, denn was nützen uns die ohne funktionierende Landestützen und, noch viel wichtiger, die Fähigkeit die Flügel nach oben in die Landeposition zu falten. Auch die Haupttriebwerke sind zwar tief im roten Bereich, funktionieren aber immer noch. Ich werfe einen genaueren Blick auf die fluktuierende Leistung der Ionentriebwerke, als mir im Augenwinkel eine Handbewegung des Dunklen Lords auffällt, perfekt synchron mit der Fluktuation.

_Himmel noch mal_, seine Lordschaft kompensiert die ausgefallenen Steuerdüsen, indem er den Ionenausstoß zwischen den beiden Teilen des Zwillingstriebwerks variiert. Ich klaube meine Kinnlade vom Fußboden, schlucke die Ehrfurcht hinunter und sehe genauer hin. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Steuereinheiten, in der Originalkonfiguration, diese Art der Manipulation nicht erlauben. Irgendwann während seinen Reparaturen muss der Dunkle Lord die Autoregulatoreinheit umgangen haben, die normalerweise die beiden Triebwerke im Gleichgewicht hält.

„Sie werden mir maximalen Gegenschub liefern, auf mein Kommando,“ unterbricht der Sithlord meine Überlegungen.

“Jawohl Milord.” Die Anzeigen sind allerdings rot, also melde ich pflichtschuldigst: “Gegenschubklappen zeigen Systemtestversagen.“

„Sie werden funktionieren,“ verfügt seine Lordschaft, und wer bin ich schon – oder das Triebwerk – um da zu widersprechen.

Agor Fünfs größter Mond schiebt sich plötzlich ins Blickfeld und mit einem weiteren Schubser an ungleichem Ionenschub steuert Lord Vader das beschädigte Schiff in einen spiralförmigen Orbit um den staubigen Felsklumpen.

„Gegenschub in drei. Zwo. Eins. Jetzt!“

Ich schiebe den Hebel nach vorne und weißglühende Ionenströme fegen an der Cockpitscheibe vorbei. Das ist nicht gerade das, was der Betriebsanleitung nach passieren sollte, also haben die Gegenschubklappen offenbar auch etwas abbekommen, aber außer der versengten Hülle produzieren die Ströme auch einen rapiden Geschwindigkeitsverlust. Die Schwerkraft fasst nach uns und wir beginnen zu fallen.

„Gegenschub aufheben!“

Ich ziehe den Hebel zurück. Abwechselnder Vorwärts- und Gegenschub bringen uns hinunter bis auf ein paar hundert Meter über einer weiten staubigen Ebene, auf die wir in sanftem Winkel zu fallen.

„Repulsoren!“ kommt der scharfe Befehl, und ich drücke den entsprechenden Schalter ein, ehe mir klar wird, dass die Repulsoren einer Fähre eine effektive Reichweite von ein paar Dutzend Metern haben, nicht Hunderten.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was als nächstes passiert ist.

Wir hüpfen, wie ein flacher Stein übers Wasser, für mindestens hundert Kilometer über die staubige Ebene, streifen eine Felsfalte und trudeln kopfüber, kopfunter für mindestens ebenso weit ehe der Schwung, mit dem wir hereinkamen, völlig abgebaut ist. Zerfetztes Metall kreischt auf als die Flügel abgerissen werden, und irgendwo dazwischen fliegt ein Stück Fels auf mich zu, das ich für den Bruchteil der Sekunde sehen kann ehe es durch die Frontscheibe kracht, aber wie durch ein Wunder prallt es mir nie ins Gesicht. 

Als der Staub sich gelegt hat, sind die Cockpitscheiben vollkommen undurchsichtig, was uns gegenüber der Außenwelt blind macht. Die Schwerkraft ist sehr schwach und wird nur durch den Himmelskörper auf dem wir gerade aufgeschlagen sind verursacht, und die Atmosphäre ist dünner als sie sein sollte. Irgendein stöhnender Körper ist in meinem Fußraum gelandet.

Ich bekomme im dritten Anlauf meine ums Steuerjoch gekrampften Finger wieder los, und finde endlich die Zeit mich zu wundern, warum ich kein hartes Vakuum atme. Der Dunkle Lord hat eine Hand in einer angestrengt wirkenden Geste ausgestreckt, und eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass dies alles ist, was die Atmosphäre innerhalb des Cockpits davon abhält, sich im leeren Raum zu verflüchtigen. Ich frage mich, ohne ganz bei der Sache zu sein, warum er sich die Mühe macht. Sein Anzug schützt ihn und vielleicht bleiben ihm sogar noch die Sturmtruppler erhalten, deren Panzerung ist zwar nicht als raumfest freigegeben, widersteht dem Vakuum aber für ein paar Minuten.

Während ich versuche mich aus dem Gurtsystem zu befreien, lässt mich ein halbvergessenes Notfallverfahren leise fragen, um die Konzentration seiner Lordschaft nicht zu stören: „An alle: wie ist der Status?“

“TK-984, Status akzeptabel.”

“TK-3756, Status unverändert.”

Ominöses Schweigen.

“TK-6680 reagiert nicht,” meldet die zweite Stimme einen Moment später.

„Suchen Sie nach Lebenszeichen, aber stellen Sie sicher, dass der Helm danach wieder dicht schließt, falls er noch lebt,“ gebe ich über die Schulter zurück, während ich mit dem letzten widerspenstigen Gurt kämpfe.

Ein gedämpftes “Jawohl Sir!” und die Litanei geht weiter.

Ich bin kaum mit der Statusabfrage durch – alle im Cockpit sind noch am Leben – als seine Lordschaft verkündet: „Die Abschottungen werden jetzt halten, aber die Lebenserhaltungssysteme haben versagt. Also, _Schlaft!“_

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Alles was ich sonst noch über diesen Tag weiß, ist reines Hörensagen. Lord Vader hat jeden anderen an Bord in eine so tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit versetzt, dass das bisschen Sauerstoff, das noch im Cockpit eingeschlossen war, gereicht hat um elf Personen am Leben zu erhalten, bis die Rettungskräfte eintrafen.

Dafür kam jemand auf die Idee – manche sagen, es war der Kapitän; manche sagen, es war seine Lordschaft, der den Gedanken in den Kopf des Kapitäns gestopft hat; manche sagen, es war jemand ganz anderes – eines der Titan-Landungsschiffe auf den Mond zu schicken, mit zwei Piloten aus Vaders privater Staffel am Steuer. Die haben das kleine Wunder vollbracht, das gigantische Transportschiff so über den Überresten der Fähre zu platzieren, dass die Bodenluke, die zum Absetzen der AT-ATs gedacht ist, das Wrack im Ganzen verschluckte, ohne dabei etwas zu zerquetschen, was nicht ohnehin schon Schrott war.

Ich kam auf der Krankenstation wieder zu mir, mit dem zweifelhaften – und stetig wachsenden – Ruf, als Copilot mit Lord Vader geflogen zu sein, in dem was Firs das „Furchterregendste Stück Fliegerei, das mir je untergekommen ist!“ nennt.

Das ist nicht wahr. Alles was ich getan habe, war ein zweites Paar Hände zur Verfügung zu stellen, um die Steuerelemente zu bedienen, die auf der Pilotenseite nicht mehr zu retten waren, aber auf der Copilotenseite noch funktioniert haben. Das “Furchterregendste Stück Fliegerei” hat jemand anderes vollbracht. Vielleicht kann ich die Leute eines Tages davon überzeugen – vorzugsweise ehe jemand eine Wiederholung erwartet.

Was mir allerdings bis ans Ende meiner Tage erhalten bleiben wird, ist die Erkenntnis, die mir ein paar Tage später kam: wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was ich über den Anzug und die Kräfte seiner Lordschaft gehört habe, wahr ist, dann hätte er jederzeit das Schiff verlassen können, während der Rest von uns weiter ins Verderben gerast wäre. Alles was es ihn gekostet hätte, wäre ein bisschen Zeit mit der Betrachtung der Sterne zu verschwenden, während er im Raum driftete bis die _Executor_ ihn aufsammelt. Das beschädigte Schiff in eine kontrollierte Bruchlandung zu zwingen, war – für ihn – das bei weitem höhere Risiko.

Und doch scheint ihm der Gedanke nie gekommen zu sein, anders zu handeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Vaders private Staffel ist natürlich Black Squadron, was hier im Original stand. Jedipedia hat mehrere, teilweise seltsame Übersetzungen für den Namen, u.a. _Black-Staffel_, was als Übersetzung einfach nur traurig ist. Um keine Verwirrung zu stiften, spar ich mir hier die namentliche Bezeichnung.
> 
> Ansonsten: Reichlich Technogebabbel, ich weiß. Mir war einfach danach. Die Physik dahinter sollte jedoch funktionieren – zumindest innerhalb der ziemlich losen Definition von Physik wie sie im SW Universum zu sehen ist.


End file.
